


Lazy Day

by rnedagemacaroni



Series: Baby Ampora's [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Eridan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sollux, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni
Summary: You were becoming increasingly fond of your lazy days.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Baby Ampora's [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Lazy Day

You were feeling particularly awful today and you didn’t know why. 

You had had a pretty good lately and today for the most part had been decent, but for whatever reason your whole system decided to go into a whole ‘fuck you’ mode in the later part of the day. 

You were six months along now in your pregnancy and everything was going good as far as your doctors told you. The baby was fine (you thanked your lucky stars it was just one baby this time, you didn’t think you could handle twins again, or worse) and your parents were very excited to have another grandchild on the way, though you refused to find out the gender which frustrated Cecilia to no end. 

Your dad visited often and not a day went by where you weren’t being texted or called by Cecilia or Adrien even. You didn’t mind so much, but today you just let your phone keep going off as it sat on the nightstand next to your bed. You hadn’t even had the strength or the willpower to get up today, thank goodness it was the weekend and Eridan was able to watch the kids because you really, really thought that your stomach itself might just jump out your throat, you felt that sick. 

The door to the bedroom opened up and Eridan walked in as quietly as he could, “Hey, Sol, how are you feelin’?” He asked as he sits down next to you. 

“ED, I literally think I’m dying.” You say as you take a pillow and cover your face with it. 

He placed a hand on your bump and rubbed slow circles on it, “That bad?” He asks, “Do we need to take you to a doctor?” 

“You know what my answer to that is going to be,” You say, removing the pillow from your face, “I’m okay for the most part, I just feel like being melodramatic, okay?”

He doesn’t look very convinced, “...Okay, if you say so.” 

“This is all normal shit,” You tell him, “We’ve been through this before, remember? It just happens to be particularly bad today, that’s all.” 

“Sol, you’ve been  layin ’ in the exact same spot for the last three hours,” He says, “Don’t tell me this is just a particularly bad day.” 

“Well what else am I supposed to say?” You shoot back, slightly irritated. 

“Maybe just don’t try to play it off after  sayin ’ that you feel like you’re  dyin ’,” He smiles as he feels the baby kick against his hand, “That might be a start.” 

You place your hand over his, “Fine, this is a shit day and I feel like crap and I think my insides are literally liquifying into a pile of goop that it is later going to attempt to expel violently from my system, on top of the fact that this kid won’t stop moving around and my back is killing me.” 

He sighs and leans over so he can kiss your forehead, “That just all sounds awful and, really, I’m sorry you have to go through it.” 

“Hey, don’t get all sad on me,” You tell him as you close your eyes when he kisses your forehead, enjoying the contact, “This is all just small bumps in the road on the path to furthering parenthood.” 

He smiles, “Well all I can say is I don’t envy you.” 

“I don’t envy me either,” You say as you suddenly think of something, “Where are the twins?” 

“Hm? Oh, they’re down for their nap.” He tells you. 

You nod and instantly regret that because suddenly the room is spinning, “Fuck...” You say as you  drape your arms over your eyes in an attempt to stop feeling so dizzy. 

“Is there  anythin ’ I can do...?” He sounds concerned. 

“Not unless you want to rip my insides out for me.” 

He huffs, “Seriously, Sol?” 

“I told you, I’m just being melodramatic.” You move your arms ever so slightly, just enough that you can look at him with one eye. 

He rolls his eyes and runs his hand across your belly, trying to see if he can feel more movement, which he does and that makes him smile again, “The baby is pretty active today.” He observes. 

“Sure is,” You say, “All day today it’s been backflips and shit in there, like non-stop and _please_ for the love of God make it stop because it does hurt sometimes...” 

He rubs your stomach again, hoping maybe that’ll help, “I’m sorry, Sol, I really can’t help you with that.” 

“Then what can you help me with?” You ask jokingly, “You asked what you could do to help and so  far, you have been very unhelpful.” 

He laughs a little, “Well maybe ask me to do  somethin ’ you know I can actually get done for you.” 

“That wouldn’t be nearly as fun as watching you freak out because there is literally nothing you can do to make this better right now,” You say actually managing to sit up, albeit slowly and with some difficulty, “It’s just something I have to wait to pass, that’s all.” 

He nods at you and you cover your mouth with your hand, “I shouldn’t have sat up...” You say as you lay back down and rub your stomach. 

Eridan moves to climb over you and lay next to you on the bed, laying an arm gently over you. You cuddle close to your mate and enjoy the comfort his presence brings you and, honestly? It helped ease some of the tension and discomfort your body was in as you inhaled his scent and allowed your body to fully relax with him next to you. 

“Mm...” You hum, “I should have asked you for this earlier...” You close your eyes and allow yourself to start drifting off into sleep. 

He kisses the top of your head as he pulls you closer to him, “ Should’a ,  could’a ,  would’a .” He smiles. 

You pinch his side, “Shut up.” 

He laughs and suddenly you hear the door creak and you both look up and see Sai standing in the door. Eridan sits up and holds his arms open for the little boy as he runs over and climbs on the bed. 

“Hey, what are you doin’ up?” Eridan asks, pulling his son into his lap. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” He says as he wiggles out of his  sires arms and goes to sit right by you. 

You smile up at him, “Well then why don’t you just sit in here with us for a bit.” 

He smiles brightly at you, “Okay.” He lays down between you and Eridan, who has also laid back down. 

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Eridan asks as he runs a hand through Sai’s unruly hair. 

He just shrugs, “I just couldn’t.” He says as he places his tiny little hand on your stomach and rubs it. 

You smile at him and take his hand and move it to where you can feel the baby kicking and you love how Sai’s face lights up when he can feel the baby moving. 

“Is the baby gonna be a boy or a girl?” He asks you. 

“Well...” You glance up at Eridan before looking back down on your son, “We decided we wanted it to be a surprise this time.” 

“It’s more fun that way, don’t you think?” Eridan asks, propping himself up on one of his elbows. 

Sai looks up at his dad and thinks about this and he smiles “Yeah!” He says as he sits up and kisses your stomach, “Baby surprise us!” He gently pats your belly and kisses it again. 

You laugh, because really kids are funny and your son is just too cute and your heart hurts with how much you love him. 

“Are you excited to meet your brother or sister?” Eridan asks him. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Sai says, “Only cause it makes mama happy and I like mama happy.” 

You cover your face with your hands because  you legit want to cry, your son was so cute and sweet and Eridan laughs at you because he knows you have the biggest soft spot for Sai. 

You hug your son close to you, “Sai, don’t ever change please, stay  mama's good boy forever, okay?” 

He blinks up at you confused a little bit, but smiles and hugs you tight, “Okay!” 

You loved your son and of course your daughter as well, but you just loved lazy days like this that you could spend with your family. 

Really, days like this were just perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story because babies being cute is my weakness.


End file.
